


На смерть ситха

by Anonymous



Series: Дарт Вейдер и те, кто рядом [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Duelling, Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Pain, Sith, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Проходили тёмную концовку The Force Unleashed? А как думаете - что в это время чувствовал ваш противник?





	На смерть ситха

Два меча - синий и красный - чертили в воздухе замысловатые узоры, скрещивались и с треском вспыхивали, ударяясь друг о друга. Сколько раз они так сходились в поединке, сражаясь, казалось бы, не на жизнь, а на смерть, нанося друг другу настоящие раны несмотря на то, что это были только тренировки? В этот раз всё было точно так же, за исключением того, что это была не тренировка.  
  
Это была настоящая дуэль.  
  
Мощный Силовой толчок сбил Галена с ног, он не удержался и перевернулся через голову, едва не сломав шею, однако меча не выпустил. "Неплохо, - отметил про себя Повелитель Тьмы, неподвижно ожидая, пока противник придёт в себя и встанет, - очень неплохо".  
  
Мальчишка провалялся без сознания всего секунды три, после чего довольно резво вскочил на ноги. Вейдер не шевелился, ожидая, что будет дальше.  
  
Когда взгляд Марека стал немного более осмысленным, он сделал пару шагов в направлении бывшего учителя - и снова рухнул под ударом нового толчка. Вейдер по-прежнему стоял на месте, равнодушно глядя на своего противника; только послал в него ещё одну волну Силы, едва тот начал подниматься. Удар прибил Старкиллера к полу.  
  
"Пустая трата времени," - подумал Вейдер и, пользуясь тем, что Гален пока находился без сознания, не спеша пошёл к нему, держа наготове меч. Он вполне мог бы убить мальчишку играючи, одними лишь толчками, избив до смерти о металлические стены коридора или раздавив о пол, но убийство не было его целью. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.  
  
Старкиллер поднялся на ноги - как раз вовремя, чтобы блокировать удар учителя. Вейдер не стал отводить меч, чтобы нанести ещё один удар; вместо того он принялся давить на рукоять, заставляя противника приседать под его весом. Из-за непроницаемых чёрных блестящих визоров Вейдер разглядывал глаза мальчишки - горящие азартом поединка и желанием отомстить за свою обиду из-под выгнутой арки нахмуренных бровей... Столько злобы и жажды мести - и он мнит себя джедаем? Вейдер мысленно усмехнулся, хотя его лицо под маской сохраняло прежнее равнодушное выражение. "Глупо отрицать очевидное, - подумал ситх, - джедаи всегда от этого страдали".  
  
В какой-то момент усилия обоих дуэлянтов уравновесились, и скрещенные мечи неподвижно замерли в блоке; затем, к удивлению Вейдера, Гален стал подниматься и оттеснять учителя. Чуть присев, чтобы сбить противника с толку и дать фальшивое ощущение близости победы, Повелитель Тьмы освободил одну руку, схватил мальчишку за горло и рывком поднял в воздух. Со стороны казалось, что шея Галена сейчас сломается под давлением механических пальцев, однако на самом деле давления почти не было. Мальчишка даже изловчился поднять руки и оттолкнуть ситха Силой. От неожиданности Вейдер разжал пальцы - и в следующий момент ударился спиной о стену и неловко свалился на пол. Мальчишка был уже рядом, и ситху едва ли не чудом удалось блокировать и отвести в сторону колющий удар, которым Марек явно собирался проткнуть бывшего учителя насквозь.  
  
\- В тебе большая Сила, - отметил Вейдер ровным голосом, оттолкнув противника с мечом и поднимаясь, - но ты мне больше не нужен.  
  
Казалось, что на Старкиллера эти слова не произвели никакого впечатления. А жаль - раньше это могло серьёзно поколебать сосредоточенность Галена.  
  
\- Я и не был тебе нужен, - заявил мальчишка, поднимая руки. Вейдер предугадал его действия и успел поднять световой клинок за миг до того, как с кончиков пальцев Галена сорвались голубоватые разряды молний. Разряды пробежали по клинку, и за секунду до того, как они могли бы погаснуть, Вейдер слегка взмахнул мечом, направляя молнию обратно в мальчишку. Тот не успел закрыться; электрический ток пронзил его тело, и Гален застыл на одном месте, пытаясь побороть судороги во всех мышцах и рыча от боли. Вейдер молча наблюдал; затем послал в противника ещё один толчок, отшвырнув его в дальний конец коридора, развернулся и вышел в соседний зал. Он знал, что мальчишка побежит следом.  
  
Зал казался просторным, однако на самом деле места для дуэли в нём было очень мало. Большую часть пола составляло силовое поле, ходить можно было только по дюрасталевому парапету по периметру зала или по площадке в центре. Вейдер присел, взвился в воздух, словно огромная чёрная птица, и приземлился точно посередине этой площадки. Затем не спеша развернулся лицом к двери - как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть подоспевшего Галена, который стоял в проходе с мечом наготове, хмуро глядя на бывшего учителя.  
  
\- Твой путь закончится здесь, - сообщил Вейдер без малейшей угрозы в голосе - так, как будто говорил очевидные вещи. Затем поднял руку, призывая опоясывавшие зал трубы обрушиться на Галена. Тот не успел отпрыгнуть, и труба сбила его с ног прямо на силовое поле. Мальчишка вскрикнул и прыгнул обратно на парапет, как ошпаренный. Да и неудивительно - прикосновение к силовому полю никогда и ни для кого не было приятным... Тем временем Повелитель Тьмы послал в него ещё одну трубу - однако, её Галену удалось перепрыгнуть, и как только Вейдер снова поднял руку, Старкиллер швырнул в учителя меч. Ситх выронил трубу и отшатнулся, но слишком поздно: клинок проехался по нагруднику, оставив в нём глубокую проплавленную борозду и едва не раскроив Вейдеру грудную клетку.  
  
Вейдер выпрямился и снова вытянул руку, но в этот раз его целью была не труба: он схватил самого Старкиллера Силой и поднял под потолок. Он чувствовал, что мальчишка пытается оттолкнуть его, но это было бесполезно: в следующий миг Гален уже летел в противоположный угол зала. На этот раз Вейдер не стал ждать, пока противник придёт в себя, он обрушил на мальчишку ещё несколько труб, буквально похоронив его под завалом, и только тогда остановился.  
  
Старкиллер оклемался быстрее, чем его бывший учитель ожидал. Взрыв Силы разбросал трубы по всему залу, и Вейдеру пришлось закрыться, чтобы его не ударило. Опустив руку, ситх увидел мальчишку, который стоял практически невредимый на том месте, куда упал пару минут назад.  
  
\- Я покажу тебе настоящую силу Тёмной стороны, - пообещал Вейдер прежним равнодушным тоном и сжал правую руку в кулак. Парапет под ногами Старкиллера вздрогнул и накренился в сторону силового поля, так, что мальчишка с трудом удержал равновесие и отпрыгнул дальше от ситха. В следующий миг Вейдер снова взвился в воздух, собираясь приземлиться рядом с Галеном, но тот опередил его. Силовой толчок сбил ситха в прыжке и отбросил обратно на круглую площадку в центре зала. От удара о пол доспехи болезненно встряхнуло, и Вейдер не сразу сумел подняться. Как только ему удалось сесть, под потолком раздался треск, словно там что-то рушилось и ломалось. Повелитель Тьмы поднял голову и увидел несущиеся в его сторону колонны. Отбросить их он уже не успел.  
  
Чудовищный удар снова сбил Вейдера на пол, одна колонна врезалась в шлем, вторая - в грудь, третья прижала к полу руку с мечом. Невероятным усилием ситху удалось остаться в сознании несмотря на боль и на то, что покорёженный дыхательный аппарат на несколько секунд перестал работать; в следующий миг тяжесть исчезла - видимо, Старкиллер в своём желании убить учителя решил сам отшвырнуть колонны, чтобы быстрее довершить начатое. Через Силу Вейдер уловил, что мальчишка одним прыжком оказался рядом с ним, и заставил себя подняться.  
  
Сервомоторы в правой руке шипели громче, чем обычно, сломанные рёбра нещадно ныли; респиратор сипел так, словно в любую минуту готов был отключиться. Маска успешно скрывала искажённое от боли лицо, и со стороны казалось, что Вейдер не обращает на это никакого внимания. Однако на самом деле сейчас ему с трудом удавалось подчинять себе своё собственное тело, каждое движение удавалось совершить только с помощью Силы. Вейдер понял, что долго так не продержится...  
  
Наконец во время очередной атаки Старкиллера Вейдер не успел подставить свой клинок под клинок противника, и тот проехался по его механической ноге, подрубив какой-то поршень. Ситх упал на одно колено с коротким рыком и едва успел выбросить вверх руку с мечом вовремя, чтобы блокировать ещё один удар. И ещё один. И ещё. В глазах стремительно темнело, Вейдеру приходилось полагаться в основном на Силу и собственное везение, чтобы держать защиту, а о контратаке речи вообще больше не было. Наконец очередной удар пришёлся не по клинку, а по шлему. Яркий свет брызнул в глаза, на какое-то время не давая ситху погрузиться в небытие, но над своим телом он больше не был властен. Вейдер смутно осознавал, что Старкиллер поднял его в воздух с помощью Силы, швырнул на силовое поле, прижав к нему с такой силой, что оно в нескольких местах прожгло ткань плаща; как Гален швырнул его в окно тронного зала, как он рухнул на пол, Вейдер уже не чувствовал.  
  
Однако долго без сознания он не пробыл. Что-то - или кто-то? - потянулось к его разуму, дотронулось до него и поймало, не давая упасть, а затем накинуло мягкую сеть и вытащило обратно в реальность, в которой сейчас не было почти ничего, кроме боли. Боль не ослабла и не утихла, но теперь её можно было выдержать.  
  
\- ...убей его! - услышал Вейдер, как только стал осознавать реальность. - Убей его, он слаб и побеждён.  
  
Голос принадлежал Императору, но в то, что он говорил, невозможно было поверить. Разве не он только что вытащил его из забытья? Только затем, чтобы он мог встретить смерть живым? Вейдер попытался приподняться на локтях, но движение вызвало резкую боль в переломанных рёбрах, мышцы задрожали и он снова беспомощно упал на спину, морщась и пытаясь собраться с силами. Неужели он действительно побеждён?  
  
\- А ты займёшь своё законное место рядом со мной! - голос Императора звучал едва ли не торжествующе, но его внезапно прервал крик "Нет!". Кажется, этот голос принадлежал Раму Коте. Следующим, что Вейдер услышал, был треск электричества, стоны Коты и крик Бейла Органы:  
  
\- Помоги ему!  
  
Наконец ситх собрался с силами и умудрился сесть, стараясь использовать боль для того, чтобы сильнее разжечь свой гнев, и сделать её своим союзником. Ему даже удалось встать, от чего голова снова закружилась. Как сражаться в таком состоянии - Вейдер не представлял.  
  
Но сражаться ему и не пришлось.  
  
В нескольких метрах от него раздался удар - мальчишка спрыгнул с парапета, где стоял, и приземлился напротив своего бывшего учителя. Через секунду в Вейдера ударила новая волна Силы, отшвырнув на несколько метров. К собственному удивлению, он не упал и приземлился точно на ноги; однако от боли и резкого движения в глазах у Вейдера стало настолько темно, что он пошатнулся и упал на одно колено, отчаянно пытаясь превозмочь себя и остаться в сознании. Наконец он увидел пол довольно чётко и поднял голову. Гален уже стоял прямо перед ним, держа наготове меч; ситх ожидал удара, но его не было. Вместо того Старкиллер поднял в воздух левую руку, и Вейдер почувствовал, что его отрывает от пола. Какое-то время он висел в воздухе, как будто Марек сомневался, что с ним делать; затем почувствовал удар о стену, и ещё, и ещё... Дыхательный аппарат фыркнул и на пару секунд отключился, как и сознание Вейдера. Ситх пришёл в себя всего через несколько секунд, с трудом поднялся на ноги - и обнаружил, что меча у него уже нет. Старкиллер стоял в десятке метров от бывшего учителя, с двумя мечами в руках - синим и алым.  
  
Увидев, что Вейдер сумел встать, Гален побежал к нему, ускоряясь с каждой секундой. Невероятным усилием Вейдер сумел поднять руки и вытянуть их вперёд, готовясь оттолкнуть противника, но тот оказался рядом неожиданно быстро и чиркнул ситха клинком по рукам и нагруднику, заставляя отшатнуться и открыться.  
  
Через какую-то долю секунды мальчишка провернулся вокруг своей оси, и Вейдер снова не сумел его оттолкнуть. Ему казалось, что время замедлилось, что у него ещё есть несколько секунд, ещё есть шанс... Но его собственные движения тоже вдруг стали медленными, словно он двигался в плотной, вязкой жидкости, а не в воздухе. Ситх смотрел, как остриё алого клинка его собственного светового меча летит ему в грудь, и не чувствовал страха. Ему уже было больно, слишком больно, чтобы бояться ещё большей боли. Ещё большей просто не могло существовать.  
  
Он думал так меньше, чем одну секунду, хотя она показалась ему вечностью.  
  
Он чувствовал всё. Чувствовал, как обжигающее и подрагивающее лезвие вошло внутрь, круша остатки разбитой грудной панели, мышцы, кости, механизмы, прошло буквально в миллиметре от бешено колотящегося сердца и вышло с обратной стороны, прожигая насквозь, не оставляя выхода, не давая уйти от боли - потому что лезвие выжигало грудь изнутри, словно было теперь частью тела ситха - а сбежать от собственного тела невозможно в принципе. Вейдер вздрогнул всем телом, застонал и рефлекторно согнулся, протянул руку куда-то вперёд - то ли чтобы вытащить меч, то ли чтобы оттолкнуть противника... но в этот момент его настиг новый удар, на этот раз сзади. Второй меч также пронзил тело ситха насквозь, выйдя рядом с первым; клинки скрестились прямо внутри тела Вейдера, ярко вспыхнули, выбросив сноп искр; в этот момент ситху показалось, что в его груди взорвалась огненная бомба, что выжигающее изнутри пламя рвёт его на части. Он снова застонал и упал лицом вниз, не удержав равновесия. Мальчишка успел вытащить свой меч; меч Вейдера деактивировался от удара и остался лежать рядом со своим поверженным владельцем.  
  
Однако ситх всё ещё был жив. Он даже умудрился удивиться, как ему удавалось до сих пор оставаться в сознании, хотя боль была чудовищной. Перед глазами теперь стояла сплошная тёмная пелена, кровь стучала в висках и ушах. Немного собравшись с силами, Вейдер приподнял голову - на большее он сейчас не был способен.  
  
\- Учитель, - проговорил он одними губами, пытаясь позвать единственного, кто мог теперь спасти его угасающую жизнь. - Учитель...  
  
Ответа не было. Вейдер затих и опустил голову обратно на пол, пытаясь отдышаться. Респиратор едва работал, и ситху приходилось пытаться самому проталкивать в себя воздух и выжимать его обратно. Каждый вздох приносил новую боль и отнимал уйму сил, и наконец Вейдер бросил эти напрасные попытки. Теперь он отчётливо чувствовал, что медленно задыхается, но уже ничего не пытался предпринять. Он не думал о смерти. Он просто устал. Смертельно устал.  
  
Вейдер закрыл глаза, поймав себя на том, что пытается уснуть. Как можно спать, когда так больно? Парадокс, но сон казался сейчас единственным спасением от боли, он наступал, мягко надавливал на сознание, обволакивал его, притупляя боль. Это был не сон, но сейчас это не играло роли.  
  
Последним, что он почувствовал, была мягкая сухая рука Императора на его обнажённой изуродованной голове и голос учителя, произносивший что-то неразборчивое...  
  
  
  


15 декабря 2009.


End file.
